5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. Episodes 1,2,3,4 and 6 so far.
1. see one teach one do one

Title: 5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version: See One. Do One. Teach One.  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 1,168  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: Episode 1  
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. This installment is set at the end of episode 1 "See One. Do One. Teach One."

A/N: by the way, none of these are going to take place anywhere near a bedroom. And I was going to attempt to do these in real "twitter style" but something is just lost with a whole page of _mauraisles oh, oh *moans* yes._

"I don't want to think about my ransacked apartment, or what could have happened out in the woods tonight. I just want a shower and then sleep," Jane said as they left the bar after their bloody Marys. 

Maura felt an overwhelming urge not to let Jane out of her sight, after the events of the evening, "Fine, Jane, but I'm taking you back to my house so I can make sure you're not experiencing any delayed shock symptoms." Maura rubbed Jane's arm lightly, trying not to sound overly worried.

Maura had a huge bathroom, and her shower looked divine. The whole room smelled of rose with a hint of sandalwood and jasmine. Jane stood looking in the mirror, and for the first time all week, felt a moment of peace.

Maura brought in fresh towels and some snug pajamas for Jane. "Okay, just call for me if you need anything," she said as she closed the door.

Jane slowly peeled off her dirty clothes and removed the bandage on her neck. The burn didn't look as bad as it felt. She was so ready to be pelted with warm water, melt away her stress, and feel clean again. The shower was super wide and came directly from above so it recreated the feeling of being in the rain. She looked at the complicated system of knobs and dials, confused. She tentatively turned one and nothing happened. "Damn, fancy shower" she muttered, "It has a freaking remote control?" She played with the various dials for another few minutes, finally giving up in frustration.

"Maura?" She yelled. Thinking Maura would answer back on the other side of the door, Jane was just going to ask her how to operate it, but Maura burst into the room instantly.

"What's wrong?" Maura said breathless, she stopped dead, as she took in the lanky naked frame of Jane leaning over the shower. Jane was too tired for modesty, and handling frustration when tired was not Jane's strong suit.

"I can't figure out how to turn on your damned shower. Can you help?" Jane said trying to diffuse her anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's complicated, and it's computerized." Maura moved closer to Jane to show her, trying not to let her eyes betray her and stare, "You have to hit this switch for the body jets and this one for the steam. It's a whole experience that simulates the progression of a tropical rain storm."

"I've never seen a shower that came with a manual," Jane chuckled as she stepped into the enormous space. Jane momentarily caught Maura checking her out from the corner of her eye, Jane knew that look anywhere.

Maura stuttered sensing that Jane had caught her looking, "L-Let me show you how to turn on the music, and the rainbow function actually surrounds you inside a simulated cylindrical rainbow…" Maura tried to hand Jane the remote, and make an exit but Jane had a better idea.

"Maura, will you just stay and do it for me? Here, just get in and shower. Show me the rainbows, please?"

Maura hesitated, thinking back to the other night, and the rather un-friend like thoughts that crept into her mind when Jane had asked if she was attracted to her. Dangerous situations bring people together in intimate ways, but first a sleepover and now a shower?

"Come on, don't be embarrassed," Jane said coaxing her, licking her lips in anticipation of watching Maura undress.

"I'm not... it's just…you're not put off by me being…near you?" Maura had no idea how to broach this awkward topic.

"Maura, please, just get in the damned swanky shower before I pull you in designer clothes and all."

Maura decided not to test Jane to see if she was serious, she unzipped her dress and shimmied out of it, and she couldn't help but notice that Jane was transfixed on her. Maura risked shooting her a devilish smile to see Jane's reaction. Jane's eyebrows about lept off her face as Maura removed her bra and panties in a very sultry manner. She slid into the shower, and felt Jane slip a hand around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. The soft touch on her low back just about made Maura's knees buckle.

"Jane, this might not be the most appropriate moment to confess this, but I am attracted to you," Maura said unable to meet Jane's eyes.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out," Jane said slowly moving closer until her breasts were skimming along Maura's chest.

"It doesn't bother you?" Maura could barely speak, and the shower was just about to go into "monsoon" setting.

Maura didn't hear Jane's reply over the noise of the shower, but she understood her reaction with certainty. Jane pulled Maura against her roughly, slamming their breasts and hips together, and kissed her.

And there was no talking, and no stopping Maura who felt possessed, just hands and lips steadily gliding along slick skin. The "steam" setting kicked in hissing and hot all around them, but they barely noticed as their whole world was distilled down to pure sensation. Maura cornered Jane against the wall and assaulted her body with kisses, skimming her hand down her smooth stomach and delicately running a finger between her folds.

"That feels amazing," Jane moaned as she spread her legs wider at Maura's urging. As Maura sucked one of Jane's nipples into her mouth, Jane let her head loll and her long dark hair hang wild around her. Maura continued to rub her fingers against Jane's clit, while running her tongue back and forth over Jane's chest.

The heat from the shower, extreme fatigue combined with acute arousal had Jane seeing bright flashes of stars. She practically collapsed against Maura, flinching as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She could feel her accelerated pulse in her neck and Maura's ragged breath against her ear. A few more traces of Maura's fingers and everything went black for a second as her orgasm tore through her. Then she was back and Maura was close and the smell of jasmine and sandalwood filled her nostrils. The tropical storm had ended and the birds were chirping as the sun came out. Maura carefully drew Jane from the shower, wrapped her in a towel and guided her to bed.


	2. Boston Strangler Redux

Title: 5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version: Boston Strangler Redux  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 1400  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: Episode 2  
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. This installment happened just previous to the events of episode 2: "Boston Strangler Redux"

A/N and to really bring alive the eroticism, here is the outfit that I picture Maura in: . ...and equally important: the sandwich that she makes for Jane:  
.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/Grinder_open_

"Why the hell are you smiling like that this morning?" Frost asked upon seeing Jane practically skip and whistle into the squad room.

"No reason…okay, can't I just be happy without anyone commenting?" Jane sunk down at her desk, trying to physically pull the grin off her face, but failing.

"Jane, just spill it," Korsak deadpanned.

"Nothing, it's just…Maura did something really nice for me last night and put me in a good mood."

"So what did Dr. Isles do for you?" Korsak asked with a hint of a suggestive tone.

Jane brushed him off, not answering- there was no way she was about to tell anyone about yesterday when she had gotten called into work to finish up some paperwork, and had to abandon Maura and their plan of spending the day together. When she finally came home she was greeted by a delicious smell in the air, and Maura in her kitchen. No one at work knew about her and Maura's extracurricular activities and she wanted to keep it that way. (Even though she would have loved to brag)

When Maura heard her at the door she walked out from the kitchen, discarding her apron and revealing the sexiest black and white bustier and see-through mini-skirt Jane could imagine. Maura kissed her sweetly, and Jane's hands roamed over the tantalizing curves of Maura's hips. Before it became too heated Maura pulled away and presented Jane a gift box.

"Oh my God, you look amazing," Jane stood dumbstruck as Maura twirled on her heels so Jane could take her in.

"Open your present," Maura said excitedly. Jane took the top off the box and pulled out a new Red Sox jersey.

"Wow, thanks. What is this for?" Jane asked leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"I just wanted you to have a nice night; I know you had a long day. Now put it on." Maura said smiling so sweetly that Jane just about cried. Jane pulled off her blazer and work shirt in one quick motion and shrugged into the Jersey. Maura put her hand out as she was about to button it up, "leave it open."

Jane grinned as Maura led her over to the couch,"There is an hour until the game starts, and we have lots to do." Maura winked at Jane on her way back to the kitchen.

Jane snuggled down into the cushions and Maura reappeared, holding out a cold beer, "Relax, I'm going to take care of you tonight. I hope you're hungry."

Jane was so very hungry, "What are you cooking? It smells fabulous." Jane said as Maura disappeared into the kitchen, and Jane sipped her beer, starting to relax.

"Italian Grinder- I called your grandma for the recipe, I wanted it to be authentic," Maura exclaimed.

"You called my grandma?" Jane wasn't too surprised, she knew Maura liked to do her research to get things right.

"Well, first I called your mom and asked her what your favorite meal was, and she directed me to your grandma to get the right ingredients from the most high quality delis. It's the quality of the cut of the meat that makes a big difference," Maura headed toward Jane holding a huge plate with a big open faced sandwich.

The cheese was melting over into the fresh marinara sauce, and the selection of meat looked fantastic. Topping it was peppers, onions, olives and a beautiful oil sauce. It looked exactly like the ones Jane remembered from Sundays at her grandmas. Jane was about to tear up looking at the sandwich and realizing Maura must have spent half the day getting it perfect.

Maura sat down as close as possible to Jane and handed her the sandwich. The first bite was more than amazing; it was fucking exquisite, just like Maura, Jane thought.

"Did I get it right?" Maura asked hopefully. Jane couldn't even speak her mouth was so full. When she had finally swallowed, she smiled from ear to ear. She was torn between taking another bite and kissing her in gratitude.

"It's perfect. Exactly, how I remember it," Jane said as she swallowed.

"I'm so glad," Maura patted Jane's thigh, "you enjoy your sandwich while I clean up and then I have another present for you," as got up off the couch she ran her index finger down the Jane's chest where her shirt gaped.

Jane finished the sandwich, while sipping her beer and listening to Maura bustle around the kitchen. When Jane was finished eating Maura came back in with another gift box.

"God, how'd I get so lucky?" Jane asked as she unwrapped her second gift. Maura watched her expectantly.

"It's a mini-baseball bat?" Jane asked pulling up the bat.

"And vibrator/dildo!" Maura added practically clapping her hands together.

"Seriously?" Jane held the item and looked it over with a sense of wonder, and then she found the switch and turned it on feeling the item buzz in her hands.

"Take off your pants," Maura commanded, and Jane complied.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Maura whispered to her placing her hands on Jane's thighs and leaning over to expose her cleavage. "I was thinking about you when I bought you that jersey and when I bought this lingerie I'm wearing, do you like it?"

"Uh huh," Jane said as she embraced Maura to sit down in her naked lap.

"I was thinking about what you would like to eat for dinner, and what you would want to do tonight. I was especially thinking about you when I bought that little baseball bat at my favorite erotic boutique," Maura pulled back Jane's jersey exposing her bra.

"You have a _favorite_ erotic boutique?" Maura never failed to surprise her.

"Of course, and I was thinking about you a lot while I was there. We'll have to go back there together," Maura was wriggling in Jane's lap.

"And now what are you thinking about doing?" Jane asked hoping she knew the answer.

"Fucking you right here on the couch with that toy." Maura leaned in and kissed Jane fully, running her hands through her hair. Jane pulled her closer and ran her hands up and down Maura's back and ass.

With a groan from Jane, Maura extricated herself from Jane's lap and coaxed Jane forward a bit on the couch. Maura leaned down between her legs and removed Jane's underwear. She pulled one of Jane's legs over her shoulder, and teased her inner thighs with her fingers and tongue. Jane rested her head and let her eyes slip shut, completely giving herself over to Maura.

Maura flicked on the vibrator and wasted no time putting it directly on Jane's clit. Jane jumped at the sharp contact, and then began to buck her hips and moan softly. Maura increased the speed and dipped the mini-bat into Jane when she sensed she was ready for penetration. She pushed it in and out of her, accelerating her pace as Jane's hips bucked against it harder. "Damn that feels good," Jane cried out huskily as she grew closer to her climax. Maura loved to watch Jane like this, exposed and caught up in a moment of pure pleasure, and this night was all about Jane.

It only took a few minutes of the toy to make Jane come, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hips erratically rolling. When Jane relaxed back against the pillows on the couch, she sighed in contentment and motioned for Maura to back up to her. Maura covered Jane with her body, and kissed her as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. The baseball game would be starting any minute and Maura reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

Jane looked down at Maura and was overwhelmed with love. She touched her face sweetly, and said, "This whole night has been perfect, thank you so much."

Maura smiled sheepishly, happy that she had made Jane happy. "Jane, do you think maybe you and the homicide team would let me play at the next softball game?"

Jane laughed, "Well, if you can handle a real bat as well as you handled that one I think that would be fine."


	3. sympathy for the devil

**Title: **5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli and Isles  
**Author: exquisitliltart**  
**Word Count**: 482  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers**: Episode 3  
**Summary: **In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. This first one is for the 3rd episode, "Sympathy for the Devil". (Probably not going to get these on the DVD either)

"You're not going back home, are you?" Jane asks nervously.

Maura and Jane are standing in her kitchen standing over the fallen vase.

"It's the middle of the night, I'm definitely staying over. Plus, you owe me…some sort of…compensation. Let's get this cleaned up," Maura says as she grabs the dustpan from kitchen closet.

"Compensation?" Jane tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, you didn't think you'd get off the hook that easily for waking me up in the middle of the night?" Maura swept the broken glass into the dust pan and threw the flowers in the trash.

"Oh, I see" Jane breathes looking her over head to toe. "And what would be a suitable payment?"

"Hmm…I could think of a few things…" Maura smiles as she twirls the end of her ponytail in her fingers.

Jane exhales and moves toward Maura. "You look like a fucking gold-wrapped candy bar, right now," Jane exclaims, dropping to her knees in front of her and pushing her back against the counter. Jane trails her palms down the front of Maura's silk clad body popping off a few buttons along the way to expose her smooth stomach. She ends up pressing her face directly into Maura's crotch. She inhales deeply, while murmuring and humming against her.

Maura throws her head back as she becomes instantly and utterly aroused.

Jane could stay in that position all day, but she feels Maura insistently running her fingers through her hair.

Jane smiles as she looks up into Maura's eyes, hooks her fingers into the waistband of the pajamas and pulls them down and off. She stands up, pulling Maura along with her to sit on the counter, and spreads her legs pushing herself between them. Maura draws her closer with her thighs, and Jane kisses her deeply and then lays her gently on the granite countertop, while settling back between her legs.

Jane enters her with two fingers, just the way she knows Maura likes it, and tonight she isn't playing around. She wants Maura to come hard and fast, screaming her name, (just the way Jane likes). She sets a steady rhythm, gauging Maura's reaction- she fucks her harder and Maura whimpers as she begs for her release. Jane's eyes glaze at the unabashed beauty beneath her. Maura's eyes squeeze shut and then her eyelids flutter and her mouth drops into an "O" shape. The noise she makes as she comes isn't quite "Jane" but it sounds like she heaved it up from the bottom of her soul.

When Maura opens her eyes she realizes that her head is now hanging off into Jane's sink. Jane pulls her to a sitting position, and kisses her while helping her off the counter and onto shaky legs.

"Was that adequate compensation?" Jane asks as she smoothes Maura's tussled hair, and leads her to the bedroom. Maura is speechless.


	4. She Works Hard for the Money

Title: 5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version: She Works Hard For The Money  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 1401  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: Episode 4  
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. This is set during episode 4: "she works hard for the money"

Jane stomped into the morgue to find Maura, "Hey, I got your message, did you find something else on the body?"  
"Um..no, I just needed a break,...with you." Maura said from behind her desk, as her hands moothed her skirt."  
"Sure, you want to get coffee?" Jane asked with compassion.  
"No, I was thinking something a little hotter?"  
"Christ, Maura...you're horny? Now? In the middle of this investigation?" Jane was a bit miffed.  
"If I waited to have my way with you until after we solved every murder, we'd never do it,." Maura reasoned. as she got up and started to rub Jane's shoulders.  
"No, Maura not in the morgue, absolutely not." Jane said firmly, seeing where Maura's thinking was headed.  
"Then where?" Maura husked. "We could go down to the locker room, if you prefer?  
"No, Nowhere, we're not doing it. You're just gonna have to keep it in your pants." Jane said unwavering.  
"How about the bathroom at the bar?" Maura asked again hopefully.  
"What? No, Maura I swear...you of all people want to do it in the bathroom of the bar?" Jane was a bit flabbergasted by Maura's insistence.  
"We did it there once before..." Maura trailed off as her hands wrapped around Jane's waist, and she looked at her pleadingly.  
"Um... yeah when we were both wasted, and those guys were making passes at you, and I was feeling a bit possessive...I thought we decided mutually that wasn't a good idea."  
"Did we? I thought it was pretty hot." Maura ground her hips against Jane's ass.  
Maura sighed in frustration, "if you're really going to say 'no' to me, I don't need you, anyway. Did you know that I can bring myself t orgasm without even touching myself. Just by visually immersing my self in my bank of memories I can recreate my favorite sexual experiences and achieve orgasm purely from my mind alone." Maura went back to her desk and sat down.  
"Really? Well, I'd like to see that." Jane stared at her waiting.  
Maura squeezed her eyes and thighs tight and started to recall memories of Jane'. After a few moments of contorting her face, she let out a groan.  
"Was that it? Did you do you it?" Jane asked amused.  
"No, it didn't work..maybe if you weren't sitting two feet away taunting me. Ugh, that just made it worse. Jane please? I need you to help me clear my head."  
"Oh God, you don't have to beg me...and whatever you do, don't cry. I have an idea, just meet me out on the loading dock in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later Jane pulled the smoking, orange beast of a car into the garage just as Maura stepped out.  
"You're not expecting any body deliveries, are you?" Jane asked ,a bit squicked out.  
"No, not any time soon," Maura said about to laugh. "You want to do it in this.. the pimpmobile as Frost called it?"  
"We have to hurry, and I mean like really hurry 'cause my mom is waiting for me to help her take this piece of junk back to the dealer," Jane opened the door for Maura to climb into the back seat.  
"Jane, don't talk about your mother when I'm about to sit on your face," Maura said, the evil glint in her eye still present and growing sharper as she slid primly into the back seat and beckoned for Jane.  
Jane looked around to either side and hopped in after her, shutting the door behind her with a crunch.  
"Are you really going to sit on my face?" Jane asked after watching Maura shimmy out of her long skirt, sliding it off her legs and folding it before placing it on the front seat.  
"I am still calculating the best way to use the space available, Jane. Just give me a minute to-"  
Jane cut her off, stealing her breath with a kiss. "I said we gotta hurry, Maur. I'm only doing this for you, and this car isn't exactly discreet, but you probably love that."  
"By my estimation, judging from the my level of arousal, this will only take 2.3 minutes," Maura calculated as she tugged off her panties and leaned back against the car door.  
Jane leaned into her, rubbing her face into her bosom, "Christ Maura your heart is beating like a drum. I swear you must have the hormonal level of a 18 year old boy."  
"Actually, you're more right than you think. Men hit their sexual peak at 18 ,and women hit theirs at 35." Maura tried to urge Jane's head down to where she wanted it.  
"So you're at the height of your sexual peak?" Jane resisted Maura's insistent pushing just to prolong her agony a bit longer. "I don't think you'll ever slow down, we'll be sexing like rabbits at 80."  
"Hmm..God, I hope so... Jane less talk, more tongue.," Maura practically begged.  
Jane smirked, "did you really just say that? So fucking bossy..."  
"Yes, I am and you love it, now please make me cum," Maura was kicking the back of the front seat, making the suspension of the car bounce. Jane finally obliged,diving her tongue between Maura's legs , finding her impossibly wet and swollen. Maura threw her head back and her whole body tightened at the contact.,"Yes you know exactly what to do to me!" she cried out as Jane explored her.  
Jane mumbled something indecipherable against Maura's sex that only added to her pleasure, and 2.3 minutes later, with her fingers coiled in Jane's hair, Maura came ridiculously hard, screaming Jane's name. Jane continued to lap at her folds until Maura pulled her up and kissed her sweetly, thanking her for the indulgent moment.  
"Yeah, that was hot, like always, and now you've got me kind of hot. Do you think we have time for me to have a turn?" Jane asked somewhat sheepishly, realizing that she was now oh so incredibly turned on. Maura elegantly managed to get her skirt back on and zipped into place.  
"Jane, I could never refuse you-" Maura started to reach for Jane's hips when she abruptly silenced herself, hearing another Rizzoli in the immediate vicinity.  
"Jane? They said you were down here somewhere? Jane, where are you?" Angela Rizzoli called from the just inside the morgue.  
"Maura, shrugged and gave Jane a sympathetic kiss, before Angela came out and saw them both sitting in the back seat.  
"Hey Ma, they let you just wander around down here? Ready to go get your car back?" Jane asked, trying to sound casual, while trying to subdue the ache between her legs. Maura looked devilish again, taking a twisted pleasure in the fact that Jane was now experiencing the exact delicious pain she had been enduring previously.  
"Aww, did you two get attached to the car? I'm sorry." Angela said as she tossed her purse in through the window. Maura opened the door and stepped out, smoothing her hair and clothing.  
"Oh, Maura you look positively glowing, you must tell me what brand of skin care products you use," Angela cooed, while Maura beamed at the attention.  
Jane caught Angela's eye as she moved up front to the driver's seat, "Oh Jane, are you not getting enough rest? I'm sorry sweetie, but you look rough."  
"Ma, let's go. Maura, I will see you very soon." Jane said with an edge to her voice.  
"Good 'talk' Jane, thanks for helping me clear my head. Meet me in the bathroom at the bar in an hour?" Maura asked gleefully, as she sauntered back inside the morgue. Jane glowered at her and started the booming engine, spraying fresh smoke out of the hood.

It was not until Jane was driving off the lot of the dealership in her mother's Buick, that she realized there was still a very wet, very expensive pair of panties in plain view on the floor of the backseat of the orange convertible.


	5. I kissed a girl

Title: 5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version: I Kissed A Girl  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 1,333  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: Episode 6  
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sex scenes that got cut from each episode. This is set during episode 6: "I Kissed a Girl"

"Blah, those dates were weird…no fun," Jane spat as she removed her sweater and lifted her shirt so Maura could help her remove the wire.

"All of them?" Maura cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…What? Don't look at me like that, it's not like you weren't shamelessly flirting up a storm."

"I wasn't! And hold still; don't make me rip this tape off," Maura rested her hand over Jane's stomach and guided her to a nearby table in the empty bar.

"Right…no, you weren't flirting at all- 'Miss: $200 in tips'. Where'd you shove all the numbers you got?" Jane said sarcastically, her voice raising an octave as Maura unceremoniously ripped the wire tape from her chest.

"Jane, I take offense. I am a quick and efficient server," Maura rebutted. "People were just offering gratuity for a job well done."

"Maura, I know you're good at everything, but to try and tell me that flashing your smile and having your tits pushed up and out of that outfit had no baring on your tip collection is ridiculous," Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as a new wave of jealousy mixed with pride surged through her: _$200 in 3 hours_, _God damn._

"Jane, I do believe that there would have to be rigorous research to prove any correlation between amount of tips earned and clothing choices," Maura said trying to end the discussion so they could go home.

"All I know is the effect that outfit has on me, and I've been wanting to rip it off with my teeth since the moment I saw you, so I don't need a research study to prove anything," Jane huffed, suddenly feeling quite warm.

"Oh? I certainly did notice your reaction…you know unfortunately I'm not allowed to keep this uniform so …" Maura trailed off, cocking her head to one side and smiling seductively at Jane.

Jane looked her up and down in a predatory manner, "I have the keys to lock up, everyone is gone…we are alone."

Maura licked her lips and mustered her best sweet and innocent look. Though she wouldn't admit it to Jane, she had received quite the thrill running around the bar being ogled by those women. She looked into Jane's eyes and met the most intense lustful gaze. Though the attention during the undercover operation was nice, it all paled in comparison to that one look from Jane.

Maura opened her mouth in awe, her eyes instantly hooding and growing dark with desire. Something in Jane's look was raw and dirty and it perfectly matched the way Maura was feeling: exhausted yet exhilarated. Jane jumped out of her chair, decisively grabbing Maura by the hips, spinning her around and pushing her forward against the table. Jane pushed Maura's hair over her shoulder and studied the zig-zag ribbon of the corset down her back. She loved the way it hugged Maura's shape, accentuating her tiny waist and the perfect flair of her hips. She found the tie at the bottom and tugged one end roughly to release the bow. The she pressed herself against Maura's back and let her hands hug around her to roam over the silky polka dot material, feeling her way slowly across her stomach and up her ribs to the undersides of her tightly encased breasts.

Maura tried to draw deeper breaths as she clung tightly to the edge of the table in front of her. Jane pressed her knee in between her legs to tease her and widen her stance. Then she insistently pushed down on her upper back until Maura was bent over all the way onto the table. She felt the cool plastic against her cheek and she spread her arms above her head. Jane pulled away from her and began to loosen the corset bit by bit until she could snake her hands underneath it and run them up and down her back. Jane worked the last of the ribbon loose and unhooked the strip of fabric that ran around her neck, finally pulling it free and letting it fall to the floor.

Maura stayed still letting Jane take her time undressing her and touching her. Jane laid perfectly spaced kisses down her spine, starting at her neck. In her head, Maura named each vertebra as Jane went, but was hopelessly distracted somewhere around T3, when Jane floated her hand under the short skirt. Maura waited anxiously for Jane's fingers to skid to a halt when she realized there were no panties creating any sort of barrier to her skin.

"Whaa? Underwear was not included with this uniform?" Jane said dumbstruck.

Maura bit her back her smile, "there was a thong, but Frost hung it from your rearview mirror..."

"How did Frost get—?" Jane suddenly had many questions, but Maura rolled her hips and Jane's thoughts changed tracks. She dipped her fingers tentatively into Maura's wetness, and released a soft mewl against Maura's back. Maura inadvertently jerked her head off the table as Jane skimmed her fingers back and forth along her slit before deciding she was more than ready and then taking her roughly. Maura let out a sharp gasp, and Jane went back to trail wet kisses along her neck. They found a slow, satisfying rhythm. Jane's fingers plunging again and again into Maura and her hips following, and Maura pressing her ass back into Jane setting up the perfect amount of friction. Maura's hands splayed flat in front of her trying to cling to the smooth surface of the white glowing table. Jane twisted one of Maura's hands around her back pushing her forward hard.

Maura moaned trying to press her ass back harder to get Jane to go into her deeper and faster, the previous pace no longer adequate for her growing need. "Jane…more," she panted the phrase in a short staccato rush of breath. Jane understood immediately, snaking her hand around her front and swirling Maura's clit in time with other hand. Their mutual pants and groans grew more frantic and labored until Maura's orgasm slammed through her. Jane slowed her ministrations and carefully freed her hands, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist as she collapsed down on top of her.

After a few moments of recovery, they stood on shaky legs. Maura turned wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and kissing her in appreciation.

"Let's go home," Jane said as she handed Maura the light sweater that had so offended her earlier. She accepted it without complaint and tied it around the front so she wouldn't be exposed on the walk to the car. Jane fished the key out of her pocket to lock up.

Maura bent to pick up the discarded corset and ran her fingers over the fabric thoughtfully. She decided $200 would be plenty enough payment in exchange to keep the uniform. $200 was practically a bargain for the amount of priceless fun she anticipated. She scribbled a quick note on a napkin and left it with the money on the top of the cash register. Then she rejoined Jane as they exited Merch hand in hand, "Um…Maura, did you happen to turn off the video camera that was pointed at the table?" Jane asked, suddenly panicked.

"The one that had the live feed to Frost and Korsak? No, I thought you took care of it," Maura said trying to remember.

"Oh shit," Jane stopped and face-palmed, "do you think they were still watching?"

"If they were, I'm sure you'll know tomorrow when they congratulate you for such an impressive display of skill," Maura just smirked at Jane's mortified expression.


	6. Money For Nothing

Title: 5 minute deleted scenes: XXX version: Money for nothing  
Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles  
Author: exquisitliltart  
Word Count: 1,111  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: Episode 5  
Summary: In the spirit of these twitter reenactments, here are the sexy scenes that got cut from each episode. This installment is for "Money for Nothing"

"Jane!" The tinge of panic in Maura's voice made Jane's Spidey senses kick in as she rushed over to the fitting room door.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, more perplexed as to what could possibly be causing an emergency in the dressing room.

"Um…can you come in here for a sec?" Maura asked, hedging.

"k" Jane replied puzzled as she entered the small cube shaped room and locked the door behind her.

Maura looked beautiful in a sleeveless white dress covered in little purple flowers. It hugged her curves perfectly and accentuated her breasts. Jane took a moment to gape at her, constantly in awe of just how damn fine she always looked.

"You look great," Jane said encouragingly, thinking that maybe she was having wardrobe doubts as women often do.

"I'm stuck," Maura said as she turned around to show Jane the zipper that was holding tight about an inch from neck of the dress.

"Oh, geez- I thought you were in mortal danger in here," Jane said, relieved as she gently brushed a stray lock of Maura's hair over her shoulder, clearing the way to yank down the stubborn zipper.

And yank she did. Jane pulled with all her strength and the thing didn't budge a millimeter.

"Huh…" Jane trailed off. "Okay, we'll figure this out."

"Oh God, Jane! It's bad isn't it? How can it be stuck that badly?" Maura's feelings of panic were rising to a fever pitch.

"Hey, worse case scenario: we cut it off. In fact, I'm sure you have dead-people scissors in your bag right now," Jane reassured her. She positioned herself behind Maura and told her to put her hands on the wall. Jane pulled on a corner of the fabric and as she wiggled the zipper looking down the back of the dress trying to see where it was caught. However, having Maura in this position and being in close proximity to her was causing Jane to lose focus on the task at hand. Jane shook her head to try and clear the scent of Maura's heady perfume out of it, and pulled the tugged as hard as she could on the zipper. This gesture too, accomplished nothing. Maura lost her balance and Jane cut her finger on the damned zipper.

"This is so frustrating!" Jane growled as she sucked on her injured finger.

"We can't cut this off, no way," Maura said as she instinctively examined Jane's roughed up finger.

"Okay, I've got a new plan: up and over. Face me," Jane was suddenly in a problem solving mood with the prospect of pulling this offending garment over Maura's head.

Maura turned around obediently, but she didn't think it would work, "we'll never be able to get it over my chest, and it's too fitted."

"It's a battle I'm willing to fight," Jane smirked as she dropped to her knees. Her hands skimmed over Maura's thighs as she took hold of the hem of the dress and slowly worked it up her legs. "You just stay still and put your arms over your head," Jane ordered.

The dress came up easily over Maura's legs, but Jane had to put in a little elbow grease to work it over her hips and butt. Jane didn't mind one bit, even as Maura pitched forward, inadvertently pressing her bare stomach into Jane's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled feeling rather humiliated to be in this helpless situation. Then she felt Jane's warm breath sweep across her stomach and all other thoughts dissolved as she relished the feeling of fingers floating over her backside.

Jane resisted the temptation to give Maura's blue lace covered ass a little squeeze and she continued to slowly work her way up. So far it was working and Jane had Maura stand a little wider so she could pull a little harder. She slid her hands under the dress and pushed upwards at Maura's waist. Jane stood up to get more leverage. Now it was getting tricky- the dress fit rather tightly around her mid-section.

"Okay instead of sucking in- push all the air out of your lungs and try to hold it like that with your arms over your head until I get this over your boobs," Jane's brow furrowed as she re-acquainted herself with Maura's ample chest. Doubt was setting in and the scissors were looking to be a more realistic option.

"I might have an episode of asphyxiation or syncope if I try to do that," Maura said concerned.

"Wow, you're the only person I know who can make the prospect of passing out sound hot," Jane joked trying to break the building tension.

Maura laughed, momentarily forgetting her predicament as she locked eyes with Jane, who happened to have her very warm delightful hands pressed against her rib cage.

Jane smiled sweetly, "just admit it- you did this on purpose just to get me to undress you. Well, you didn't have to go to all this trouble- I'm more than happy to undress you anytime."

Jane meant it to come off as a joke, but Maura looked serious. Her eyes were hooded and her pupils were endless dark pools.

"You're not about to pass out already, are you? We haven't even started climbing the mountains (so to speak.)" Jane asked slightly worried.

"No, I'm fine. I was just unfocused for a second," Maura repositioned herself and held up her arms. She nodded her head that she was ready for Jane to go and breathed out rapidly. Jane worked as quickly as she could to use the extra slack and push Maura's breasts flat as she slowly tugged and rotated the dress to get it over her chest. Jane thought to herself that this was about the unsexiest thing possible to do to a woman's breasts, but somehow despite that fact Jane was very much turned on. Finally, just as Maura seemed to have to breathe Jane got the dress up over her boobs and easily pulled it over her head and over her arms.

Maura stood gasping, happy to be free- wearing only her panties. Jane held the dress up and gave the zipper one last pull. It slid down like a knife through butter. "Oh come on-"Jane said annoyed. Than she looked up, her frustration forgotten as she stared at topless Maura.


End file.
